


DR:AE Shorts

by cheriecolas



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriecolas/pseuds/cheriecolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the headcanon-iest of headcanons, and any of you that have become attached to the Warriors of Hope and want nothing more than their wellbeing, you have come to the right place, me amigo.</p><p>This will be a series of shorts based around headcanons, as aforementioned, that are by my friend Elohssa, with the main theme running throughout them that Hiroko has adopted the children, and she just gives them the life they’ve always deserved.</p><p>Any of my random thoughts appear in brackets. - [Like this!]</p><p>EDIT: Characters added to tags as they appear in the chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milk and Cookies

**Milk And Cookies : Short Story 1**

 

“Nagisa-chi?” Hiroko peers around the doorframe into the blue-nette’s [I dunno. Honestly.] room. He lifts his head from his books, face as mature as always.

“Yes, Ms. Hagakure?” At his formal words, she tries not to frown.

“You can call me Hiroko, ya know.” She steps into the room, sitting down on the end of Shingetsu’s bed. “It’s 9 o’clock. A certain *someone* needs to get to bed. You have school tomorrow.” Hiroko gave him the accusing parent glare.

“But I’m still studying, Ms. Ha-. . . Hiroko.”

“How much more do you have to do?”

“I must do the whole rest of the book. I must get a perfect grade.” Nagisa is as serious as always. This makes Mama Hagakure give a concerned look, as he hadn’t gotten through a lot, and there was still a *lot* more to go.

“What are you studying?” The pink-haired woman bounces closer, now sitting beside Nagisa. He attempted to stifle a yawn. The child was very tired.

“I am to study the French Revolution.” At Shingetsu’s response, Hiroko’s eyes light up with a large, passionate fire.

“The French Revolution?! I’m a whiz at that! . . One of the few things I still remember from school. It was one of the few things that kept my attention, heh.” She scratches the back of her head lightly, lightly biting down on the unlit cigarette in her mouth. “History in general was always real cool to me.” Nagisa smiles inwardly. Of course this was the kind of thing Hiroko loved.

“Then, Ms. Hagak- Hiroko, what do you suggest is the best way to study?”

“Flashcards! They make everything easier!” Shingetsu begins listing the important things he was to know, and Mama Hagakure begins writing down important people, places, and the like on the cards, and definitions and important facts on the opposite side. She begins rattling off facts about Napoleon Bonaparte and his height – she was tempted to make a small dick joke, but decided to be a good influence -, Marquis de Lafayette and how he was in the American Revolution as well, Marie-Antoinette, “Let them eat cake~!”, and terms like Bourgeoisie, the Constitution of 1791, Great Fear, Limited Monarchy, and tons of other things. [French accent] She was, how you say, ‘geeking out’. About halfway through, Hiroko yawns. “I think we need a snack. Gimme a second.” She stands up, stretching her arms out with another yawn. A few minutes later, Hagakure came back with her hair up in a ponytail with a big glass of milk and a plate of cookies precariously balanced on one hand. Two straws were clenched between her teeth, where her cigarette usually was. Nagisa blinked.

“. . . Cookies and milk? What am I? 5?”

“Oh, c’mon! Anyone at *any* age can enjoy a good old plate of cookies, with some milk to wash it down!” Putting the plate and glass on the bedside table, the pinkette dropped the two straws in.

“. . . Hmph. Fine.” The two continue making the last of the cards, which was followed by Hiroko quizzing him. Every time he answered correctly, he got a cookie. If he got one wrong, he got half a cookie. She didn’t want to make him feel like he lost completely. Eventually, there were more full cookies, and even more yawns. Mama Hiroko grins brightly.

“Ya did great, Nagisa-chi!” This was followed by a yawn from both parties. “Heh, I think we both need to get to sleep.” Putting the cards together and on the bedside table, the adult pulls the blue-haired child close, the two cuddling together. Nagisa yawns, his arms wrapped around Hiroko’s hips. He fell asleep quickly. With a soft smile, Hiroko kissed his forehead, and stays with him all night.


	2. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was *waaaaaaaaay* shorter than I wanted, but I began running out of ideas- ;-;
> 
> Anyway, this short generally focuses on Kotoko, that beautiful little actress, her~!

**Happily Ever After : Short Story 2**

[Note: All characters know not to use the word “gentle” and all forms of the word around Kotoko, as they know it triggers her.]

“. . . And the prince and Cinderella lived happily ever after.” The narrator commented as Kotoko and her ‘costar’, who was playing Cinderella’s Prince, waved from out the window of the back of the carriage prop, the two young characters grinning. Ignore the fact they’re kids. Trust me. It’s fine. Hiroko and the 4 children jumped up, clapping their hands furiously. Hiroko even wolf-whistled. After the play, Hiroko and the kids found Kotoko and gave her the bouquet of pink carnations they had gotten her.

“Thank you all, eeheehee~!” Kotoko tilted her head to the right, smiling brightly. She held the flowers close to her chest.

“I have a surprise! We’re all gonna go out to get ice cream to congratulate Kotoko!” Hiroko gave the kids a big grin, all 4 of them jumping up and down and cheering. I mean, what kid doesn’t like ice cream? “Come on, let’s get a move on!” The group makes their way out of the theater, chatting about how great Utsugi was as Cinderella, and how proud they were of her. Hiroko constantly kept saying how the mini pinkette made the show even better than she remembered it, which made Kotoko blush. The conversation eventually switched over to favorite ice cream flavors. Once at their local provider of sweet dairy products [well, it was either that or “ice cream store” and that always sounds weird to me], everyone chimed in to order their flavor of ice cream.

“Vanilla.” Nagisa; forever [wonderfully] mature and plain.

“Orange Sherbet!” Ahh, Daimon, how your ice cream wonderfully matches your hair.

“Rocky Road, please. . .” Jataro you beautiful baby, you get *all* the ice cream you want- Ahem.

“Mint Chocolate Chip, please~!” Monoka smiles brightly at the man behind the counter, the little [green satan] charmer, her.

[Anyone noticing the theme of ice cream matching hair color/overall color scheme? I’M SORRY I’M NOT CREATIVE ENOUGH TO KNOW A CHARACTER’S FAVORITE ICE CREAM FLAVOR. GOSH.]

“I’ll have a chocolate chip, and the princess will have. . ?” Everyone looks to Kotoko expectantly, the pinkette blushing.

“Bubblegum, please!” Hiroko nods to the man over the childrens’ heads.

“I’ll take mine in a cone, they’ll have theirs in bowls.” The man bobs his head in response, and scoops the group's ice cream. Hiroko pays, and they take it outside to sit on a bench. They talk more about how great Kotoko was, and ‘Cinderella’ was already talking about trying out in the next play, gossiping about how it was supposed to be Sleeping Beauty. Mama Hagakure just listened in on the kids’ conversation, grinning and chuckling to herself. It was nice seeing Cinderella and her friends getting the fairy tale ending they've always needed.


End file.
